One Little Breath
by Chasering
Summary: Jayeliwood Sexy Edward Contest. After a few months of leading a no-sex life,thanks to a bet, Bella is ready to seduce Edward into letting go...even if she had to dress in very different clothing. Read and Review, please. Yes,the summary has changed again.


**Name: One Little Breath**

**Author: Chasering**

**Type of Edward: Dominant/Dirty slightly Fetish Edward**

**Character type: out of Character**

**Story type: Vampire. **

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

She waited for him from her position on the bed. Her wrists were tied to the headboard, emphasizing her chest, as the lacy, midnight-blue corset she wore pushed her breasts together to create a deep cleavage. It was relentless. She could barely breathe. Not just because of the strength of the corset but because one little breath could release her breasts to the cold air. All it took was one little breath. As it is, her breasts were barely contained in the built-in bra and her areolas were barely covered by the lacy cloth.

It was an erotic sight-by anyone's standards. A girl-ready and willing-dressed in a short, silky and see-through blood-red gown, lying on a four-poster bed-in direct contrast with the black silky bed sheets. The hem of the dress (which would normally reach somewhere between her knees and her ankles) were bunched up around the hips, revealing the hem of the midnight-blue corset, the wet and lacy black panties, the white and lacy garter belt, and the thigh-high black stockings.

…

Erotic, right?

…

To make the scenery even more inviting…the hum of a vibrator echoed around the room. It was strategically placed between the sticky thighs, barely touching the panties.

Whilst this action was going on at the bottom, the sight was even more sexy at the top…or maybe not. The bosom was 'barely' there-it had already absorbed three hours of sweat, caused by the vibrator and the anticipation of sex. At least, that is what Bella hoped for. It would be quite embarrassing if Edward managed to resist his urges, considering that Bella had enlist the help of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. If it didn't work…things will be awkward. Endless teasing for nothing.

Well, if Edward wasn't so damn overprotective…she wouldn't have to resort to these means of seduction. Dressing like a….whore, decorating the whole room with rose petals and candles so it would give off a seductive atmosphere and lying in wait for her lover to come home. Everything was handed to Edward on a silver platter. He didn't need to hold back anymore…yet he still refused to satisfy her physical needs.

'_Oh shut up, Bella…it's not like you didn't jump at the opportunity to dress up for Edward...' _It was true. When Rosalie had suggested it (as a joke…mind you) Bella couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe because….it wasn't a _Bella _thing to do…there's no way Edward would expect it. No, Edward wouldn't expect it from Bella. From Rosalie/Emmett, or even from Alice and Jasper, yes. Not from Bella…She sighed in pleasure. She was about to have sex for the first time in three months (hopefully-if everything goes to plan) and she couldn't wait.

_Ohhh…_the vibrator was a nice touch. It was kinky-right up Rosalie's alley. And it felt…_good. _God, her panties must be so wet! Her thighs felt very sticky. Oh dear…Edward will notice the smell right away, after he comes into his bedroom. If he didn't notice the closed curtains and candle light first….Not good. Not good at all. He won't have a chance to prepare for bed…she might get kicked out of the bedroom. Without her physical needs satisfied first. _Oh no…._not after imagining the things Edward would be doing to her for hours-since the plan came into existence.

_Ohh…_it felt too good. She moaned. The vibrations. The fingers that were rubbing fluid all over her body. Into her skin. And the tongue that was licking around her inner thighs. Wait-the…fingers? The tongue? Her eyes slowly slid open. Who was doing this to her?….It couldn't be herself; her hands were still attached to the headboard. When did that happen? The last thing she remembered was…Alice saying something to her. Something about Edward…that he'll be home around ten pm. So, who was touching her? She moaned…."Alice? Rosalie? Emmett?…Jacob? Who is it?…"

…

The licking stop. So did the vibrating and the rubbing. Oh, the tongue was still there. So was the vibrator. She could still feel them. Just sitting there, doing nothing….barely there at all.

"Guess again." Said the cool voice. Bella raised her head.

_Uh Oh. _It was the one person she didn't expect to be home so soon. Not before she woke up. _Edward. _Her blue eyes met his. His dark amber eyes were cool, filled with lust and anger.

"Edward."

"Who did you think it was?" _Who did you fuck in my absence?…_The silent question.

"I-I…," Bella faltered. Edward looked so…_frightening, _so so…._hurt, _and very _angry _at this moment in time.

Edward eyed her. He took her silence as her guilt.

"Damn it, Bella! Tell me who it is!…Tell me, who is the subject of your erotic dreams?" Edward roared, "I deserve to know the name of the guy my wife is cheating on me with!"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

For the first time, Bella feared Edward. What he might do. What she might push him to do. But his anger only strengthened his devastating looks-his attractiveness. The butterflies in her stomach twisted. He looked so…so _dangerous _right now. Anger, Impatience and Frustration were gathering in his black eyes. Edward looked so sexy, so dangerous and so…_dazzling_. He was kneeling between her legs. He leaned over her body so they were eye-to-eye.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Tell me!"

….And Bella couldn't help it but be attracted to this rough, dominant side of Edward. She moaned.

"Edward…please. There's no one. I promise. No one else. No other man."

"Oh really?" Edward raised his eyebrows sardonically, "Pray tell, why were you saying Emmett or Jacob's name? Did you expect them to be here? Did you want them to find you dressed like a whore?….We both know you don't like to wear these sort of clothes so…"…._Why are you dressed like this?_

She eyed his lips. They looked so tempting. Bella couldn't concentrate on his words. If only her hands were free…if only.

"I see. You're not willing to tell me the truth."

This jolted her awake. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around Edward's hips to trap him. To stop him from moving. Then using his body as a leverage, as a support beam, she raised her body half-way to _lick his lips. _She licked his lips, to ask for entrance into his mouth. Much to her despair, his cold, delicious and firm lips stayed close.

"_Edward…." _Bella moaned. She continued licking around his dried lips, wetting them with her venom. Making his lips slippery and wet. Yet….they still remained close.

"Please…_please!"_

"…Tell me what you want, Bella. I'll consider giving it to you." Edward whispered seductively into her ear. Bella didn't bother answering but she licked from his mouth to the juncture between shoulder and neck and _bit_. Attempt opening Edward's mouth no. 1. Edward gasped. Score! His mouth had opened! Bella took advantage of his open mouth and slipped her tongue in. She avoided his tongue-knowing it would win the fight of dominance, if their tongues fought straight away. Instead, she licked his teeth-from his perfect, clean wisdom teeth to his canine teeth. Left to right. Top to Bottom. Then she couldn't avoid his tongue any longer. She wanted to explore his mouth _more_. To do that….she had to meet his tongue. Not that she could avoid it anymore; it found hers and already made the first move.

"_Oh, Oh…_" Bella moaned. There was nothing she could do. Edward had already won. He unwrapped her long, slim legs from her body and pushed her away.

"Seduction won't work this time, Bella…I'm stronger than you."

And she had to take a breath. She couldn't avoid it any longer; she needed air. _All it took was one little breath. _The loose corset slipped down, revealing the rose pink nipples. Oh, they weren't quite hard yet. But regardless, they caught Edward's eye. Using his right hand which was wrapped around her waist to arch her back, his left hand trailed from her cheek to her left hand. His index finger stroked her left nipple. Until they were hard.

Bella moaned. She couldn't help watching…his actions….they were so-she squealed! Edward had pinched her hard nipple.

"Bella, tell me. Tell me what you want."

He already knew what she wanted. She knew he knew. So why didn't he give her what she want? Why did he continue to torture her?

Her nipple….it was still being pinched. With every second, Edward had slowly increased the strength of the pinch.

"_Edward!…I want you!" _She gasped.

Then he released her left nipple. Then his hand moved to her right breast.

"Good. It's a start. Tell me more."

He squeezed it softly. Edward crawled closer. He crawled between her legs. Until their genitals were almost touching. His concentration was on the right breast. But he didn't want the left breast to feel completely abandoned….he dripped a few drops of oil onto her left nipple.

Bella screamed. Tears came into her eyes. It hurt so much! It was like…her nipple was burning!

"Do you like it?….Emmett and Rosalie constantly use it. They say it adds spice into the sex."

She moaned, "_Edward!….please!!"_

"Do you want more?…Then answer my questions."

"I will…._please!"_

He suck her right nipple. For ages. Or what seemed like ages, whilst Bella waited for the question.

"So…why are you dressed like this? What is it that you want from me?…or from your secret lover?"

He sounded so bitter.

"Edward." Bella paused to breathe. _He was really good at this. _"We haven't had sex in ages…We've been so busy and everything. And you' haven't made any move at all to…so I thought dressing like this might encourage you to…."

"Hmm….I like this," he chuckled, "I like seeing you dressed like this. Whoring your body-for me. Only for me. But make no mistake…." his voice grew hard, "If you ever dress like this again, for another person-male or female (besides Alice)….the consequences will be dire. As it is, to guarantee this won't happen again…."

"_Please! _Edward! Listen! There is no one else. It's just you and me. I-I miss you. I wanted to give you a proper home-coming."

Bella moaned. The vibrator was turned on again…set on medium-high…..and the vibrations were so…and she squealed! Edward had poured more of the burning-oil onto her panty-covered slit. She wiggled her hips, in an attempt to avoid the burning. Even though it was covered, she could still feel the hot oil going through the fabric and burning her.

"_Edward!" _Bella shrieked, "Let my hips go! Let it move!" Edward had captured her hips to stop her from moving.

"Bella. It's All or Nothing. Take it or Leave it." Edward said warningly, "You're distracting me from taking my pleasure."

Bella calmed down and took deep breaths.

"Oh. And is my pain, your pleasure?"

His piercing black eyes glittered at her, "For tonight, it is…"

He squeezed and messaged her left breast. And slapped the right one.

…And then his hands were cupping her panty-covered ass. They were squeezed. And prodded by the vibrator. Edward's hands had lift her ass enough that the….could be touched directly by the vibration.

Bella whimpered. She didn't expect this to happen. It was just…so _wrong!_

Then….her hands were free. Edward had untied them.

"So you wanted to give me a proper home-coming present?…. Then strip for me. I want to see you strip….Or I'll film it whilst I do it for you, understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Then get to it!" Edward slapped her ass as she got up from the bed to turn on the CD player.

"Start with the…." his eyes trailed down her back, "red dress. I want it off." He eyed the back of her stockinged thighs and her covered ass…

Using her right index finger, she slipped the left strap from her shoulders. It revealed the back of the corset with all the laces that kept the corset on her body. Then Bella turned around and strutted to Edward. She kept her eyes on Edward, for any signs of displeasure as she twisted her hips in front of him. Then….lifting his hands to the right strap, she used it to push it down her arms. Her back turned to face Edward, she shook her ass in front of him to bait him….and released the dress from her body.

Edward grabbed Bella and turned her to face him-his eyes at her rib level.

Next, he scanned her body from head to toe, thinking about the next clothing item that should come off. Hmm….they all looked sexy on her. Especially…the garter belt and the stock. No, the panties and the corset had to go.

"I hope that was only a warm-up…it wasn't very erotic at all. Now, I want you to take off panties first and leave the garter belt on, " he chuckled, "Imagine this picture….most of your upper body and lower body is covered. But the part that should be covered up isn't….can you see it?"

Her panties just grew wetter, if possible….the mental picture was strangely arousing! Bella placed her left leg on Edward's left knee-so he could see how wet she was…and slowly unbuckled the clasps from her left stocking so she could slide a little bit of the panties down. Her most private area was slowly being revealed…Edward gulped and eyed it very steadily as if it was life-giving food. More juices were released from the area. And this time…Edward could see the cream coming out, sticking to the panties as he used his fingers to slid the panty down her toned thigh even _more_. Bella felt herself flush…it was a bit awkward and embarrassing. Undressing in front of Edward-even if he was her husband-where he could see _it_ in detail and smell her natural scents was something she never imagined herself doing. Her legs switched positions; her left leg on the ground and her right leg placed on Edward's knee. However, this time…he undid the garter straps. And as it was his right to slide the panty down, he did. One hand on her hip, and the other on the inner thigh, near her centre…his hand was so close. Bella watched, holding her breath, as her lover slide her cream-covered black silk panties down her leg.

….Finally it was free.

He smirked, when he saw the cream. Catching her eye, he held it in front of his mouth and licked her cream from it. Bella felt herself grow weaker and wetter as she watched Edward…this time, her cream had no place to barrier to stop it from landing on Edward's jeans. And he looked down at the wet splotch. But he said nothing….he simply wiped it away using his finger and sucked his fingers. More drips….more wipes. But….he used her panties now. And used it to wipe the juice directly from her centre.

"Do up your garters." Edward ordered, "And take your corset off."

He grabbed her hips, and pulled her down to sit on his knees. So he would get to see her upper body revealed up close and personal. She wrapped her legs around his hips and reached behind to undo the laces. One by one, as the laces were undid….so did the corset loosen. Her breasts fell into their natural position and her waist expanded when the corset came off.

Edward eyed his almost-naked lover….and god, she was sexy. The things he wanted to do to her….By now, he was sporting a huge erection that had to be relieved soon….but he could wait. He still wanted to do more things before they both relieved themselves from sexual frustration and tension. His whole hand rubbed and searched her centre for more juice, as he suckled her nipples.

"Forget about watching….just feel." Edward moaned, "Feel my fingers as they search. And my mouth as it sucks your breasts."

Oh…what those words did to her. Bella pulled Edward's hair…as the sensations grew more powerful. She was climbing up the pleasure ladder…she was almost at the edge. And just before she was at the height of pleasure, Edward stopped.

He smirked, "Do you expect to come so soon? Without…doing anything for me?"

Bella didn't answer-just continued rubbing her centre against his knee, searching for the pleasure.

"Hmm….well. I'll tell you now. You won't be coming anytime soon until I've done what I've wanted to do to you….Until we've finished this foreplay. If you come close-and I don't stop…I want you to restrain yourself. Or you might just get some punishment….Understand?"

He rubbed her cream roughly in her breasts.

She moaned in answer.

"Good girl." Edward pulled her head against his, and kissed her. Until…they both needed air.

Then he pushed her away, and onto the bed. He inserted the vibrator an inch into her…and got into position. He sat beside her head and inserted his long and hard erection into her warm mouth. It was a beautiful erection; it was hard. It tasted quite good too….She had never tasted his penis before…but she already knew she was addicted.

"Suck."

It was long. The size seemed to be above average. And it was wide. It hurt her to stretch her mouth so wide…and her fingers couldn't reach around it completely. She sucked the head, and moved her two hands up and down, squeezing it with her hands. She came up gasping for air. Then returned to sucking…

"Mmmmm….You've never done this before, have you Bella? My little innocent lover…."

"Enough, sucking. Bella-lick it up and down like you would, a lollipop."

Like he told her to, she licked his erection…It was delicious. She didn't want to stop. Her hands…they squeezed his balls.

He gasped.

"Do that again."

Edward gritted his teeth…what this woman did to him.

She had squeezed him again. It felt so good. So warm. So tight. He was going to come soon. He could feel it.

All it took…was a few more licks, a few more sucks and a few more squeezes….

With a roar….and a thrust-

Edward released his venom in her mouth.

Bella moaned.

Edward looked down at his lover, "Not bad…for a beginner. In time, you'll learn to be faster with your tongue…and to accept it deeper into your throat-without gagging."

He crawled between her legs-her eyes following his every movement.

"Now….I wonder how wet are you?….I can't wait to taste more of your cream."

Edward gently pulled the vibrator out from her entrance…and a stream of juice followed it out.

"Hmmm…there are more juices than before. But you don't appear to have orgasmed. Good."

He left the vibrator near her entrance, but inserted a finger into her silky tightness.

Bella shrieked, "_Edward! _Ahhh,….! Ahh….!"

Her thighs spread even wider…there was more room for his fingers to move around. His fingers thrust in and out, in scissor-like motions. And soon, Bella began climbing the ladder of pleasure once again. She thrust against his fingers…trying to get that special place. Edward amused at her attempts to climb to the top of the ladder and only thrust her fingers against her faster. Then…when she was right on the edge-his fingers stopped moving.

"_Edward! _Please!…I'm so close to the edge!" Tears would have come out of her eyes by now, out of frustration-if she was human. As it was, she tried to push Edward away-and out of her, whilst subconsciously clenching her inner muscles…which provided an interesting effect. Edward curled his fingers inside of Bella whilst her sheathe clutched his fingers tightly to stop them from exiting. Then, when her tunnel loosened up again…he pushed his fingers in deeper. Harder.

"_Edward! _Your fingers…! _Ohhh….!" _Her back arched up. Her tight tunnel clenched his fingers as he pulled them out.

"You're so tight. Like a virgin…We haven't had sex for ages…and your tunnel must have tightened up again, " Edward chuckled darkly, "I can't wait 'til you're ready for my hard erection so I can insert it into your love channel and loosen it up again. It will be like heaven for my manhood…so tight and warm. "

"_Oh…Edward!" _Bella gasped. Her knees flew up and bent in the air. Her tunnel clenched and his fingers were stuck.

"I'm so close!….Oh, I'm so close! _Help!"_

Edward roughly pulled it out, and inserted his long and once again erect manhood into her sheathe.

She gasped.

"Say. My. Name." Edward hissed, punctuating each word with a thrust.

"_Edward…." _She moaned.

"That's it. Louder. "

"_Edward…!!"_

"I can't hear you. Say it louder."

By then, Edward was thrusting in and out at vampire speed…and it felt so good.

"EDWARD!!" Bella screamed as she released, spilling her cream on Edward's manhood. This in turn, pushed Edward over the edge.

"BELLA!" He roared. He sheathed his sword a few more times after he spent, before he ran out of energy and collapsed onto the bed beside Bella.

Bella rolled on top of Edward, and looked into his eyes.

"That felt so good, Edward."

He smirked, "Glad you liked it. I can't believe I managed to keep my hands off you for one month, let alone for three. Wanna do it again?"

To answer Edward, Bella leaned down and kiss Edward.

"Yes, please. "

--

It's my first time writing a lemon (or hem hem, _'a porn scene'-according to my friends). _So please review...and give some constructive criticism. So yes. Read and Review. You know the drill.


End file.
